In general, as creams, cream compositions obtained by emulsifying a mixture of raw materials containing, at least, an oil, SNF and water with an emulsifying agent to form an emulsion have been used. And, as emulsifying agents, there have been used glycerin fatty acid esters, sorbitan fatty acid esters, sucrose fatty acid esters, polyglycerin fatty acid esters, propyleneglycol fatty acid esters, organic acid monoglycerides, lecithin and the like. JP-A 2-16946 discloses the use of lysolecithin obtained by treating lecithin with an enzyme.
The above-described creams have been used in fresh cream, ice cream and the like. Further, they are used in various other foods which are cooked with salt, an acid and the like, for example, stew with cream.
Recently, various foods containing the above-described creams and packed in pouches which are to be subjected to heat treatment at a high temperature such as retort treatment have been developed.
However, the above-described creams have drawbacks in that, when foods containing such creams are heated to a high temperature, their oil ingredients are separated therefrom and/or the viscosity thereof is remarkably increased, which results in deterioration of quality of foods. Further, fluidity of foods using them is lowered, which makes operations such as removing foods from pouches difficult.